


The Rise of Skywalker (the beginning of balance)

by Deathbyhook



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star war the force
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Space Opera, Speculation, nuanced affections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbyhook/pseuds/Deathbyhook
Summary: In a Galaxy Far, Far Away... The Resistance is fully disbanded. Only the most devoted find themselves able to hope. Hope for a fuse to reignite the fire that will bring down the First Order.What they don't know, is that a far greater evil looms over their fight for victory. Something that may snuff out their dreams of peace and freedom of tyranny... The Darkside will always find a way to overcome the Light.With the Last Jedi scouring the expanse of the Galaxy, searching for a way to balance the Force for good- the Galaxy will have to accept- only the Force can bring the resolute salvation, or utter destruction...





	1. Two years later...

In a Galaxy Far, Far Away… The black expanse is quiet. There is no flashes of reds, blues, and greens in the space between stars. There is only the light glow of burning exhaust ports of a ship. A ship holding a few vagabond rebels.  
The Silver Glint enters a planet’s atmosphere. The torrential storms jostling the rickety systems and its pilots.  
“We gonna make it to the drop zone?” Finn quips, though genuinely concerned.  
“These ships are tanks, and undetectable, we’ll be fine!” Poe assures him. A bolt of lightning strikes just at that moment, and an exo-panel flies from one of the bulbous wings. Finn looks at Poe sternly.  
“We’ll make it,” Poe amplifies the thrusters; perhaps dawdling is more a gamble than taking the surface slowly. BB-8 chirps in the background.  
“Yeah- yeah I got it!”

Before them in a huge cliff face, black and wet from the perpetual rain that storms the planet. Poe turns on a spotlight to find the landing bay.  
“And we’re sure there’s no on left at this base?” Rose asks, walking up from one of the ship’s hulls.  
“According to our ‘in’,” Poe flips a few switches after spotting the dock, and lands the craft, “He said the planet was used as mining outpost after the war; since he ran it and never saw anyone come in or out. I’m gonna take his word for it.”  
“How do we know we can trust him?” Rose’s apprehension is palpable.  
“Leia said he’s family,” Poe says, with finality. Standing up from the pilot’s seat and looking each of his comrades in the eye, “You ready?”  
Finn and Rose look at each other, but only briefly. Poe observes the exchange and can’t help but smirk, “Alrighty then. Time to find our fuse.”

They scuffle from the hull’s ramp to the wet platform, finding reprieve of the downpour under the lip of an enclave of the cliff face. There’s an armored door. Rose takes the lead here, inserted a chip-key that whirs the gears within the massive metal barrier. A confident click, and Rose pushes open the bi-pedal entrance.  
“That was easy,” Finn smiles, patting Rose on the shoulder- to which she smiles brightly back. Poe pats her as well, and Rose’s smile sobers a little. Each three of them raises a pistol, defensive for what lay beyond for them.  
Inside its damp, and smells of the minerals that enrich the planet’s sediment. There is no light where they enter, save for a few AI computers’ lights blinking.  
“BB, do we have to worry about them, Poe whispers. The little orb rolls to a panel in a nearby wall, where an antenna inserts into a data port. Via comm-link, BB-8 chirps in their ears, Poe looks to the others and shakes his head no.  
“They’re asleep,” BB-8 chirps again, “And they're not connected to the First Order communications database.”  
Though Poe tone is perplexed, he is also relieved. The trio stand a little taller, without the threat of the First Order gaining intel they are here.  
“Why wouldn’t the First Order know about this place?” Rose asks Finn. Poe turns to look at both of them.  
“Someone didn’t want them to know about this place,” Finn replies. His dark eyes scan the dusty and molding tech around them. He shuffles to his right, pushing a crate full of servers to the side, then flips a switch. A slow mechanical whirring precedes a few overhead lights turning on.  
“Oh Force,” Rose exhales. They see rows upon rows of frozen bacta tanks. Each one a different size, but within them are babies. Hundreds, and all a different species.  
“BB-” Poe starts to ask. BB-8 bleeps preemptively. _There is no data; it’s like they never existed. Not even a firewall to get behind._  
“What is it?” Finn asks. He tries to look Poe in the eye.  
“Let’s keep moving,” is all he replies. BB-8 unplugs itself from the data port and rolls to their sides; he purrs and beeps again.  
“This way,” The all follow BB to another door. Rose makes quick work of it.  
They find themselves in a filing room. Stacks of papers and files. Diagrams of small humans’ and charts, sprawled about the room.  
“What did we step into?” Rose is shaking. Her voice, too. The men both turn to her, just as wide eyed in terror.  
Finn walks over to a stack. His shaking fingers pick up a memo.  
“Orders from Palpatine, _the research must continue- no expense to be spared. The fate of our Galaxy and The Empire depends upon this mission_ ,” Poe joins Finn; looking at the document over his shoulder.  
“Must have been during the war,” It was folded halfway, down the middle.  
Finn’s eye’s widen.  
“Poe, when did our friend say his mines were here?” Finn shows Poe the date.  
“Oh stars,” Poe’s voice shakes, “Rose, get to the ship, we need to warn Leia.”  
“Of what?” Rose’s brows knit together.  
“Palpatine is still alive,” Finn responds for him.

Together they run to the ship, a few other documents with them; that they found after their mad scramble for more information.  
From the shadows of the labs, a creature emerges. His furry hands grab hold of a comm switch. He speaks in an alien tongue, _They know you’re alive, and your location._  
A flicker of a holo projector emits the image of a pale and deformed figure, his voice raspy and vile, “ _Good_.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun has baked the sand and dried the clay in the surface of this world. It feels like home, and Rey basks in the warmth. It reminds her of the AT-shelter and the thousands of littered lines, scraped into the belly of the metal skeleton. Small reminders of the days she’d fended for herself and hoped.

She’s not yet lost hope. Perhaps in her parents;  having accepted the truth. She was no one, but now she is someone. Something she’s had to learn, in her endless days, weeks, months of searching for a solution to the harrowing wound in the Force. She is The Last Jedi.

 

Here, on Batuu, she is determined to blend in. Though her foresight in attire may prove detrimental to her cover. Donned in all unstained white, Rey deftly moves in the crowd of a marketplace. Foreign tongues babbling all around her. Her eyes search amongst the crowd. A pulsing energy is pulling her to a central point; feels inviting- perhaps even expectant.

 

“Jidai,” a small voice whispers. Rey feels a tug at her lower robes by her thigh. Her eyes find a small Mirialan child. Two tiny diamond shaped tattoos imprinted under each eye. Dark green against lighter green, and golden eyes.

 

“Hello,” Rey replies, how did they know I was a Jedi?

 

_More questions later, Jidai, c’mon…_

 

Rey is startled by the voice in her head. But then relief seeps into her bones. _Finally…_

 

Rey had been searching endlessly over hundreds of planets for the rumored tribe of Gray Force worshippers. It seems, they are not only worshippers but Force _users_.

 

The youngling pulls Rey by the hand into a shadowy part of the market. Thick blankets and curtains, increasing in frequency, hanging from wooden posts that holds the clay buildings apart. They get to a section that begins to enter caverns of the sandstone mountains that bracket the city. Rey nearly slips as the girl pulls rather abruptly, before grabbing hold of another veil.

 

_She’s in here; been waiting a long time for you to come._

 

“Who?” Rey asks aloud, looking curiously at the young child.

 

_Me..._

 

Rey looks up and sees a Togruta female donned in impeccable iridescent gray frock with crimson bodice and leggings. Her taupe-pink skin stretches over supple cheeks and high brow bones. Her impressive teal and white montrals frame her face, and Rey has the sudden feeling of warmth and calm; and a need to bow.

 

“No need,” the woman smiles, “I am no royalty, and I am no Jedi. Formality would be lost on me- as it would also for my people.”

 

“Oh,” Rey is shaken. Togrutas were typically formal by nature, and incredibly loyal to their species alone. From the looks of it, the curious eyes peeking out from behind the connecting networks of caves around them, there’s an eclectic mix of races here. Rey finally notices they are within a larger cave, and the cubbies of smaller ones around them are filled with blankets and utensils.

 

“You live here?” Rey’s voice reveals the wonderment she feels. Her eyes look back at the woman.

 

“Yes,” reddish hands gesture to a bundle of pillows around a smaller fire. The caves were colder and though the light was unnecessary, with the skylights in the cave’s ceiling, the heat was appreciated.

 

“How does the young one know to speak within the Force?” Rey watches the woman’s gray lips tweak with humor.

 

“Something tells me you already know the answer,” her wide purple eyes find Rey’s green. Rey’s blushes. She did.

 

“You taught them,” gray lips tweak once more in a proud smile.

 

“I have watched over you in the Force for some time,” her voice soothes Rey; familiar in some way Rey cannot describe, “I have prayed the Force would converge our paths sooner, but I am glad to have this meeting now.”

 

“Who are you?” Rey blushes again, afraid the question was impertinent.

 

“My name, is Ashoka Tano. Former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker.”

 

Rey holds her breath, afraid to give away her shock in an embarrassing way. Though a million other questions begin tumbling within her head.

 

“Answers will unfold for you in, due time- but first... What of the Solo boy?”

 

Rey has to release her breath. An indignant gasp makes its way out of her lungs.

 

“I don’t-“ Ashoka lifts a hand to stop her, but then Rey’s mind is calmed and a tendril of conscience slips between the fold of her memories. It’s over before Rey could force Ashoka out.

 

_No, come back! Come back!_

 

_Rey regains her ground. The dark caverns seem to move like water, the sandstone melting away as glossy black durasteel replaces it. She realizes as soon her mind can catch up she is in another Force dream. Echoes of voices ringing in her ears. Whispers, yells. But then- silence…_

 

_Before her is Kylo. Unconscious, strewn about on the floor. The Praetorian Guard dead, scattered atop the glossy black floor as the striking red curtains burn around them. As the ship burns around them._

 

_His face, even asleep, is riddled with the hurt if her betrayal. She couldn’t have said yes. Not to what he was planning. But seeing his face, his body curled into itself, makes her contemplate saving him. Taking him from this place. To ensure he does not awaken with her gone. Him abandoned; yet again. Like she had been._

 

_Her intent is not to leave him for dead. Someone will find him. Someone will take him from the burning ship and they’d meet again. But she’s damned if she can’t give him something._

 

_As her feet retrace her original steps in that moment, to bend down and whisper her promise in his ear as she had before, the world spins and she’s in another throne room. Only, this one is pitch black and dank. The moisture in the air brings a cold sweat to her temple. It’s then she feels **it**. _

 

_Evil. It feels cold and numb; like the terrifying feeling of blood rushing back into a limb that has lost circulation for far too long. Icy shards permeate the tunnels of her veins and pores. What is this?_

 

_As if the evil could hear her, a dark and sinister laugh echoes through the wreckage that seems to form an amphitheater of broken wires and ripped apart levels of an imperial ship._

 

_**Eh-hehehehe. Ehehehehe!** _

 

_A shadow moves within the shadow, and Rey’s eyes widen in absolute terror. The shadow reaches out a hand. Not as an invitation, it gropes the air before her; possessive and vile._

 

_Just as she feels the floor end beneath her feet, as she’s about to undoubtedly fall to her doom, another hand grabs hold of her- yanking her back._

 

_Leia... Rey didn’t even have to turn to see it was her._

 

_Light, green, warmth. The forest she now finds herself standing in, reminds her of Takodana. Tall, rich mahogany colored trees stretch up to the sky. The canopy almost shimmers as light peeks between the leaves._

 

_Her eyes finally meet Leia’s own. A sweet smile floods her face, and a thousand emotions ebb and flow behind it; noticeable only in her eyes._

 

_“Leia?” Rey walks closer to her. Grabbing hold of the woman who has helped her feel at home, and welcome. A woman who understands her in the only way another Force user can- and in her struggle with the light and dark side; with Ben._

 

_Leia pulls her in for a hug._

 

 **_Bring him home…_ ** _She hears Leia speak. An echo of words spoken before. To a scoundrel who loved their son just as much._

 

_And before Rey could give Leia an answer, she was ripped back to the present. But not before feeling an extreme heat as an explosion obliterated their green oasis._

 

Rey gasps for air. Her body falling back, as if she really did get blown away by a phantom explosion.

 

“Why would you do that?!” Her arms reflexively cover herself; crossed over her heart. The aching that has haunted her for years, renewed after the invasion of her mind. Rey watches her in utter bewilderment.

 

“You see, here- my people- we believe in the Force. We don’t believe in sides. Only balance.

 

“When I was an apprentice I witnessed puritanical ideologies steep into the core values of the Jedi Order; only specific Force abilities and methods were acceptable; all the while the Masters would betray that which they preached... You are here today to find balance. To defeat the Solo boy. But I am here to tell you, to truly bring balance- you must _save_ him.”

 

Rey is stunned. And outraged. Rey digests this perspective, trying to reconcile the truths she’s know with these words. She is not here to save Ben Solo. He made his choice. He has laid his bed. Her story was not to be raised as nothing- to no one, only to be the savior of some legacy child. No. That is not her destiny; her purpose.

 

“Don’t be naive, child,” Tano calmly replies to her line of thought, “All our stories are interwoven, none more or less important than the other. You are true in your convictions, however. Your story is not to save the boy, but it _is_ a part of your perfectly woven thread. That chapter is needed to bring about the balance of the Force.”

 

“But, I-“

 

“Yes,” Ashoka confirms for her. Yes, Rey is her own maker. Yes, Rey is the Last Jedi. Yes, she is an unfortunate circumstance of abandonment and adversity. Yes, everything she stands for, is for justice and truth. Yes, Ben Solo is a dangerous gamble to play; in more ways than one…

 

“Yes,” Ashoka repeats, her eyes opening again, alight with a fiery determination, “but it’s time to let the past die.”

 

Rey stands abruptly. Her heart racing. _No one knew. No one could ever know…_

 

Ashoka stands as well. A small contented smile graces the Togruta’s lips, right before she fades away. Rey runs to her, but a singular thought echoes in her mind, _Bring him home_.

 

Bzzzt, “Rey, Rey?!”

 

Her skin nearly falls off her body. Rey looks around. All the eyes of the clan, even their belongings, seemed to have disappeared. _They’re gone_.

 

“Finn?” Rey hadn’t realized how exhausted her body is, until she reaches for her comm.

 

“Thank god! Rey,” the connection fizzes a bit, “Rey, Palpatine is alive!”

 

Rey eyes widen in terror. The eerie laughter, the Force was telling her. It was Palpatine. But what about Leia…

 

“And Rey?” Finn pauses, she hears Poe whisper in the background; something like _tell her_ , “Leia is dead. The Emperor must have sent someone to her safehouse.”

 

Rey’s heart feels like it’s being pulled apart. And she knows then, feels it, the grief is shot across the galaxy and pulling a taught string within another.

 

_Bring him home._


	3. Chapter 3

The crew has light-jumped to Batuu, where Rey awaits them. Finn is shaking, and Rose lays a hand on his arm. Her lips quirk in a subtle attempt to reassure him.

 

“Finn! Any word yet?” Poe calls from beyond them, somewhere in the hull. Clanking and scraping can be heard as he shuffles amongst certain supplies to work on a fried circuit. Then, almost inhumanly fast, he is suddenly there poking around the hull’s door. Rose shakes her head. 

 

“No,” Finn says. With an unfortunate ere of finality. They all look over the comm-indicator, the light absolutely void of illumination. Poe sighs and runs a hand through his curls.

 

“We gotta have faith in them,” Rose supplies. The ever-optimist earning herself a half-enthused but grateful hug from Finn. Her cheeks flare up. 

 

“Well, we better get stocked up. Once we land, we’re gonna wait in the outpost until Rey gives us her location. All we know right now is that she’s finding a large enough ghost town on the planet to house the rest of the Resistance. There may be spies. Be on your guard.”

 

Finn and Rose look to Poe, jaws set, and they curtly nod their agreement.

 

A short few hours go by, sacks of clothing stuffed on top of pertinent documents and tech are ready to be grabbed and smuggled on their backs. The planet is without docking procedures so an easy and inconspicuous landing is easy to achieve. Rose sighs in relief as the landing pads of the _Silver Glint_ touch the ground.

 

Each of them takes a moment to breathe. They gather the sacks, and make their way off the ship.

 

The outpost is bustling with life. All different species, some Terran, hold their own goods and merchandise, settling them on their vendor carts or booths. Others are purchasing the wondrous array of foods and clothes. Enriched with the many different cultures these species hail from. Music plays throughout and there is an air of peace, relief, that is lost on the rest of the galaxy. 

 

Rose is enamored as they pass a booth with Hays Minor smelted metals and jewelry. Her eyes alight with a warmth that can only be seen when a traveller is reminded of home. Of family. Her eyes travel to Finn, who is smiling at her warmly.

 

“This way!” Poe calls to them. As they pass a vendor, a Weequayan male follows them with eyes covered by goggles. His smile crinkly under scaly skin, and his regal horned beard. His colleague leaves a conversation with a prospective client.

 

“Hondo, they’re worth a pretty penny nowadays; them rebels. But more importantly, they’ll ruin our whole operation here if the wrong person tells the First Order.” Hondo frowns a little;remembering his time of solidarity with a group of bandits. His eyes looking down at his colleague’s hand, that holds a holo displaying wanted photos of the three alleged traitors.

 

“No,” Hondo says with a resignation; knowing the cost of his words. He hears a huff of annoyance from his cohort, who stomps away.

 

The other Weequayan skulks around a corner, in an alleyway. His eyes search around him for some kind of answer to his disbelief and fear. His eyes find children, playing, a ball jolting back and forth between their stealthy feet. His eyes widened, and he raises a hand to his lips, a small click sounds and his comm comes to life.

 

“Contact the first order, there are Resistance escapees are here.”

 

Somewhere to his left are two outdated model droids. A glossy gold one, and a D2 droid that would catch anyone’s eye; if it had been nearly 30 years ago. But these droids, aren’t droids anyone was looking for.

 

“Oh dear, R2! Did you hear that? Sounds like the good Captain and the other Resistant fighters will need our help!”

 

Some obscene bleeps and whirring spits from the stubby blue and white contraption. 

 

“All you had to say was that I need to be more discreet. There’s really no need for that kind of language. Come you ingrate, do _something_ decent and help me find these friends of ours.”

  
  


        

“Still nothing?” Poe asks. Finn looks at his holo-screen; definitively- nothing. He closes it and puts it away. It’s unbearably quiet amongst them, despite the good cheer of the cantina around them.

 

“I got something!” Rose cheers- they all three shoot up to eye the saving grace they’d been hoping for. 

 

Their smiles of relief soon turn into scowls. Its a message from Kaydel Ko Connix.

 

**THE FIRST ORDER IS COMING, FIND A WAY OFF BATUU.**

 

Finn looks around them, eyeing any suspect citizens of the outpost. Sure enough, near the entrance of the cantina, a Weequayan male is crouched over, rapidly speaking into the nearly imperceptible communicator that is donned upon his wrist.

 

“Should’ve planned for this,” Finn grunts frustratedly. Poe lays a calming hand on Finn’s shoulder and mouths, _later_. His dark eyes find the same perpetrator, without further hesitation, Poe grabs his portion of the supplies and Rose follows suit. With a final slam of his hands upon the table, he picks up his own sack and follows suit. 

 

Poe reaches a hand in his pocket to set his blaster to phazing. His eyes watch the Weequayan step in front of the exit of the cantina, the exit only one short flight of steps up, and the scaly sneer that paints his face gives away his hand grabbing a blaster and pointing it square at Poe’s chest.

 

_Bang!_

 

Poe’s flinches back violently, grasping at his chest where the blaster must have hit. Finn rushes up to do the same as his hands land over Poe’s and they both nearly keen with relief. The fool must have missed. But when their eyes look up, the adversary was gaunt. Pain and confusion written all over his face; a hole the size of a blaster wound cut straight through his chest.

 

Finn and Poe look at each other in confusion, curious if either one made the shot. Rose steps in front of both of them, shielding them from a shadowed figure that was walking down the steps.

 

“You know, with bounties on your head, I’d have thought you’d make better choices,” its another Weequayan male, googles plastered to his face He blows at the glowing metal at the end of his blaster, “For instance, perhaps an attempt at disguising yourselves? But we haven’t the time to talk tactics- you need a ride.”

 

“Who are you?” Rose sneers. The men behind her shrink. The shooter before them seems a little less than impressed, but holds up his hands before blowing off the blaster steam and replacing it in his holster.

 

“I am Hondo Ohnaka. A pirate, and he,” the pirate shoves the body with a foot, “was a subordinate. Didn’t follow orders, you see.”

 

Rose watches as the pirate shrugs his shoulders, normal business as it were, and then he walks over to the bar and leans against it.

 

“What orders were those?” Rose’s hand snakes behind her back where her electric baton awaits in its own holster. He waves his dismissively.

 

“Before you take out that weapon, you might want to take a look around,” Rose takes a moment to heed that warning. Poe and Finn’s own eyes follow suit. All of the species in the room are stood with blasters pointed at them.

 

“You see, we have a modest operation running here. And we’d like to keep our little haven here going. Free of war.”

 

He pushes off the bar’s counter and begins circling Rose. Finn goes to rush him, but Poe grabs hold of him. The pirate grabs her smelting rod and holds it out like a treasure, delight on his face, “Hays Minor? I knew a scoundrel who’d visited there once or twice- had a grumpy Wookie friend. I take it you’re also looking for the Jedi.”

 

“You knew _Han_?” Finn asks. Excited to be meeting a potential ally, even more so to finally be with Rey again.

 

“You did?” Hondo asks incredulously, “The Han I knew, would’ve avoided your crowd. Then again, he did marry that Princess.”

 

“General,” the three Resistance refugees say in unison.

 

“Yeah, General,” Hondo’s eyes role at the trespassers, knowing he has to remind them, “You are not welcome here. I may not necessarily want the First Order to find you, but this village is now at risk because of you and your recklessness. You need to leave. There’s a ship behind the building. The Jedi is west of here, there’s an enclave of cave dwellings in the mountain line. Go.”

 

“But-”

 

“I don’t want to know anything about what you are doing,” he adds; waving his hand to stop her, “The less I know, the better for my people. Now- leave!”

 

Poe and Finn grab Rose’s arms and lead her out, her obstinacy was about to boil over into debate, or possibly the recruitment of numbers for the Resistance. But their feet carry them deftly up the exit steps. Right as they’re about to round the corner to head down the path to get back to the ship, Poe throws an arm in front of Rose and Finn alike.

 

“Wha-” Finn begins, but Rose slaps a hand over his mouth. At the entrance of the cantina is two stormtroopers with blasters.

 

If a bystander were to walk by, there were plenty, and had they been paying attention- they’d have noticed two splashes of light from a blaster and electric rod at the entrance of a cantina. Which would have been followed by two troopers slumping into unconsciousness.

 

Finn and Rose emerge, donned in the Trooper suits; haphazardly. But just enough to cover their clothes and faces. Poe is  between them acting disoriented as if he’d been phazed; head slumped over. 

 

They three walk swiftly around the dome of the cantina and find a large land cruiser with solar side-sails. Without hesitation they begin to shed the armor and run aboard. 

 

“Alright Poe! Work your magic, man!” Finn hollers as he and Rose shuffle on the deck, setting down the supplies and get their own blasters free from the sacks. 

 

“Gimme a minute!” Poe says flustered. Both Rose and Finn pause, they look to each other and then up to Poe, stood at the helm frozen.

 

“Poe you okay buddy?” Finn says tentatively. One part concerned, one part terrified his friend has lost it.

 

“I’ve never had this happen before!” Poe says flustered. His eyes darting to and fro on the dash of the steer. 

 

Rose sniggers, but Finn notices beyond her head two half naked troopers waving their arms to troopers that were out of sight; hidden by the market structures.

 

“Poe, we don’t have time!”

 

“Not helping!” 

 

Two more white armored Troopers meet with the other two, in the alleyway and then bound for the ship. 

 

“Hey, Poe?” Rose says nervously. 

 

“Not now!”

 

Finn and Rose raise their blasters and yell in unison, “yes, now!”

 

Red beams fly past their heads and Poe starts punching buttons he’s never seen. And the format for the startup protocol seems to be personalized to ensure intruders can’t take it, “Ahhh!”

 

“Buddy! I don’t think this ships gonna be running much longer if you-“

 

Suddenly there’s a little electrical scream and a few blue beams fly past and hit the targets of the shooting Troops, only stunning the other two less threatening soldiers.

 

“BB-8! Yeah!” Rose cheers! At the same time Finn squeaks, “R2? C-3PO?!”

 

The little fury, rolls impossibly fast up a ramp and flies onto the ship. A loud thunk and bounce, precedes a string of happy beeps. R2 is speeding up the ramp not too long after, and C-3PO is being dragged by anchored wire, attached to his shoulder.

 

“Buddy!” Poe’s eyes alight with relief, “help me get this hunk o’ junk started!”

 

BB-8 gives a few unenthused bleeps in binary as a response. R2D2 beeps in encouragement and adds a few explicatives in it. Reeling in C-3PO clumsily onto the platform.

 

“Yeah, I know! I hate these ships too!”

 

“Really, R2! Must you have dragged me as such!”

 

BB rolls up to the helm as quickly as the orb body could, and plugs into the data panel. The lights flicker to life and the ship starts up with a furious roar. Rose and Finn feel the ship detach from the floor, their faces beam with pride. 

 

A red beam slashes into Rose’s shoulder and she falls violently to the side, Finn immediately turns and fires a rapid succession towards the beams. Hitting three of the four more Troops charging them. Three more rounding the corner, jet packs strapped to their backs; currently humming loudly as the propulsion units start up.

 

“Poe!”

 

“Got it!” With that, Poe slams the thruster up and the ship boosts ahead. But disappointedly slow… 

 

Finn and Poe look at each other then at BB. The little droid beeps with chagrin with mechanical click following. Suddenly the Sails drop and the ship jettisons forward. Poe and Finn fall flat on their rears. A few red beams narrowly missing them. 

 

“Dang it! I missed!” A Trooper yells.

 

They’re flying, the sails teaming with power from the potent solar rays. Finn and Poe force themselves to quickly acclimate to the g-Force of the thrusters.

 

“BB! Stabilize the thrusters!” Poe screams over the wind and engine’s roar.

 

 _Bee-dee-whrrrwooo_!

 

“I know we gotta make some distance bu- wait what?!”

 

And as an answer to what BB detected in the radar of the systems, the scream of a TIE-fighter fills the air above them.

 

“You gotta be kidding me!” 

 

“Oh dear,” C-3PO’s voice projector quivers.

 

Poe grabs his gun, but the ship starts veering towards the left, “This thing is manual?!”

 

 _Bee- whrrr- beep- whrrrp_!

 

“Yeah, you got that right!” Poe grumbles, he looks to 3PO and gestures towards the steer. The monotonous face simply shakes its head; Poe grunts in frustration, “Hey! Is Rose okay?!”

 

Finn fires a few cover fire before he shuffles over to Rose, she’s clutching her shoulder that is smoking from the burn, but she shakes her head. R2D2 is purring next to her, with occasional growls as a sporadic bold flies from a lazer at the top of his down.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Good! I need her up here to handle the steer!!” Poe pleas.

 

Finn helps her up, and with a fierce determination she stomps her way up the stairs to get to the steer.  Once Poe hands it off, he jumps to grab hold of a rope on the mast and climbs. He finds the angle he needs and he turns to fire at the TIE. The TIE has dipped low, almost touching the ground, and it begins firing at the ship. Blessedly the beams hit the dirt, exploding a few puffs of debris into the air. 

 

“ _No…_ they’ve upgraded the TIE navigation systems! We have to get outta here!”

 

From behind the explosion of beige clouds, two flyers donned in white coats and helmets burst through; their jetpacks whistling as they gain ground.

 

“Working on it!” Poe aims as best he can at the center of the TIE, fires. The TIE pulls up almost in tandem and does a smooth twirl to, but the beam still finds a mark. Poe watches the blast bounce off a field surrounding the midsection of the machine.

 

Poe squints, as the tie gains ground, and he motions to the red frame around the bulbous center, “Looks like they upgraded a few other things- shields!”

 

All three of them gulp. No hope in sight. An explosion hits the sand near them, heat melting the debris into glass; perfectly punctuating the situation. It was a larger TIE that lingers back, and Finn somehow recognizes the steady confident course it flies... _Kylo Ren._

 

Finn turns violently to face dead ahead, the ridgeline of the mountains growing as they get closer.

 

“Rose! Rey is just beyond those mountains, you think we can make it?”

 

“I’ll give it everything I’ve got… BB-8, I’m need you on this one!”

 

_Beee-errr-weeooo!_

 

Finn nearly topples over as the ship burst with amplified speed. The dust beneath them nearly cutting through the durasteel from under them. Rose’s eyes lower and become a sort of fierceness that would scare a nexu into submission.

 

 The flying Troopers move slightly aside suddenly, as a steady beam strikes true, hitting the belly of the ship. It sputters as fuel and oil spurts from its undercarriage, then nose dives as it slows and crashes into the sand. They jettison from the craft; landing upon small dunes. Still, their ribs and joints scream in pain from the impact.

 

As quickly as they can they scramble to their feet, to make a run for it. 

 

“Hold!” A Jet-Trooper lands before them, blocking their path. 

 

Finn watches as the larger TIE takes a sudden course change, going up and over the dune to head further west- to find Rey. 

 

Rose struggles to hold herself straight, “Force help us.”

  
  
  


Rey hears the explosion, and her feet patter away from a small plateau in the side of the cavernous mountain, down the rocky path, and onto the valley floor. Her feet sliding sideways as she comes to an abrupt stop, looking east towards the outpost.  Her anxiety heightens with the abrupt, dark shift in the Force. 

 

_He’s here._

 

She feels a sudden rip, and then a fierce pull. Her knees wobble and her breath sucks from her lungs. Like a sack of water suddenly torn by a blade and then the water rushes from it. The wind, and even the sound of gravel beneath her feet, goes silent as she regains a steady foothold.

 

_Rey…_

 

His voice is harrowed. It exudes pain and betrayal, but she unveils a deeper level- longing. He pushes her back violently from his mind. Though she feels his hands tighten around his thrusters, povalting the TIE silencer in her direction.

 

She’s left breathless, her face twitches through so many emotions. She knows he feels it, too. Remorse, resolve. Rey straightens her back, leveling her breaths and reaching for the saber on her side. She focuses her energy into the Force.

 

He’s there, of course. As he always is when she searches the Force; like a dull ache in the bones. 

She opens her eyes, and turns to face away from him. His confusion spikes within their connection. 

 

_Run…_

 

He keeps his course head-on, trembling with anticipation for this to be over. She couldn’t agree more. Her feet peddle, and the run creates fierce indents in the dirt. Tearing up soil and leaving a dust trail behind her. The TIE is gaining on her in an impossible speed. And then with a flood of the Force in her veins, she povaults into the air. 

 

His ship slips beneath her, but her blade stabs the machine and slides until the hilt sticks and lodges itself into the torn metal of the burning laceration. She holds long enough to sense the ship will spin out, and the oil tubes of the ship are severed which slows the ship’s momentum. It chortles awkward mechanical coughs and the TIE begins to proverbially die in the sand. 

 

Her prone body holds the blade still, but she plants her feet on a level groove of the ships roof, and thrusts up and off; somersaulting to the gravel again. Sliding into a graceful lunge to catch herself.

 

The TIE tumbles, and the wings catch most of the impact. Still, glass shatters and metal crumples. The escape hat lands face down, so Rey is expecting the single angry red flame that cuts through the top of the wreckage. She even expects the shadowy figure to billow out of the new gash and clamber to the dirt beneath them. 

 

He’s covered in oil and dust. His hair tosses in the wind. He ambles towards her with his blade still ignited. His intense gaze interlocks with her own sad one.

 

_Ben…_

 

He disengages the saber, only hers now remains ignited; though lazily at her side.

 

“Are we done, now?” The words tumble from his chest. She can almost feel the warmth of the air and the vibration from words that can only come from deep within.

 

“It depends,” she says, though she shuts off the blue blade.

 

“I think we both know how another scuffle will end,” he responds bitterly. 

 

Her chest shakes inwardly. The vision of him alone, unconscious, unbiddenly flashes through her mind. 

 

His eyes flash with recognition of the memory. Understanding the slew of emotions that rush over the image.

 

Rey watches his lips worry, and his chin tense.

 

“Do you know?” He asks, though it sounds accusatory. An image assaults her mind, darkness and the feeling of utter loss; a tear within him.

 

“I only just found out,” she confesses. Leia came to her, and not him. And knowing this brings a realization to her.

 

“You took the saber,” his eyes glare at the blade, now hung on her hip. Other words left unspoken, _like you take everything else from me._

 

“Ben,” Rey offers. He spins, to look away from her.

 

“I never felt like him- like Ben Solo,” Kylo’s voice is thick; almost rough, as he strangled down his emotions. She waits for him. Waits like a trekker cautious of a wild animal crossing its path.

 

“Years, I’ve paved my own way,” he turns back to her. His broad shoulders carrying more than a heavy cloak, “Years I’ve worked to expel all that was _Ben Solo_ …. And in one fleeting moment, feeling the swift disappearance of _her_ from this galaxy… I’m a child, once again.”

 

Rey wants to approach him. Wants to comfort him. But his eyes meet hers again with such disdain.

 

“You took from me, for the last time,” he swears. She steps back, her feet finding a defensive stance. They can’t do this. This can’t keep happening. She’s worked too long to find balance, and to forge yet another scar in the ripples of the Force would lead to an irreparable path.

 

“I won’t fight you,” she says. Resolute. She won’t. But she won’t pity him either.

 

“Good. I won’t fight _you_... Besides, I have your friends,” she bristles. Searching his eyes that are frighteningly impassive.

 

“Is that a threat,” she snarls. _Finn- not Finn._

 

“Interesting... that the last Jedi should form such an attachment,” he chides. Clearly he felt her distress and its meaning, in the Force.

 

“Let the past die,” she quips, her eyes searing into him; a warning, “I am no Jedi. Though keeping the title leaves room for others to hope.”

 

Now it is he who is shocked. And a wave of bitterness washes over her from his emotions.

 

“So you took my advice,” he steps closer, his eyes searching hers, finding a wall. Finding a place he can’t understand. 

 

“In my way, yes,” _on my terms…_

 

His head was ducked, searching her eyes. But he stands a little taller with the admission. Still, he is peeved. He scoffs. 

 

_So- that explains why you left me alive._

 

“We don’t have time for this,” her cheeks turn an angry red. Her heart fluttering impossibly fast.

 

“We don’t?” The mirth in his voice shocks her. The arrogance melds with a deep humor that strikes her in the heart. _So much like Han._

 

She watches him hear the thought and he retreats back into himself. Ever the stoic Master of Ren.

 

“No- and you won’t kill my friends,” Rey’s voice is stone. Steadfast and resilient. Stubborn as the day is long, “You’ll need us.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes,” she hesitates, not sure if the confession is a death warrant or lifeline, “Palpatine is alive... And I’m not sure we can afford another darkside Master gaining a foothold in the galaxy we’re trying to rebuild.”

 

Kylo’s eyes search hers for any mistruth. She huffs, her impatience winning over before she finishes making her case.

 

“We don’t know how, but…” Rey reaches out to him- with her eyes. With the few steps she takes towards him, “This is what we’ve been working towards, Ben. This is what we came here to finish; to finish what so many others have started.”

 

“What did you just say?” he asks, breathless. A memory bombards her again. One she’s seen before; him sitting in front of a shrine. Vader’s helmet before him, _I will finish what you started._

 

“Well,” she asks sternly, “Will you fulfill your promise? Will you help me eradicate the old ways of the galaxy? Let the past die?”

 

His stoic face flickers with intense emotions once again. His eyes flitting about her face and then stopping with a glance into her own eyes.

 

The answer she receives in his eyes, gives her heart an impossible flip. _Force, help me._

  
  
  


“I have a bad feeling about this,” Finn grumbles. The blasters lift and aim at each of their hearts. Right above the point that would mercifully give them a quick end. Just then, as if to punctuate the finality of this moment, General Hux rounds the Troopers. 

 

“Any happy thoughts for this one Poe?” Rose attempts some levity, but they all grimace. 

 

“I’m surprised any of you actually thought your little excursion on this planet wouldn’t have gone noticed? What a shame that the resistance is such a petty thing now. I was so hoping to use another toy of mine,” Hux sneers. His condescending tone raking upon each of their nerves.

 

Poe snorts, “I’m sure you would.”

 

Hux, obviously displeased by the insinuation, goes red in the face. His body shakes with rage before a hand rises, and the back of it strikes true across Poes opposite cheek. Finn growls and goes to lunge for Hux. But a blaster is at his head, and all motion stops. Finn and Poe look to one another. Poe shakes his head. And Finn settles back, confused. It’s not like they had anything to lose.

 

“You’re going to pay for that,” Finn decides to hiss instead. Hux chuckles. 

 

“No I won’t,” He says with confident finality. He raises a gloved hand again and salutes two fingers; a silent order to shoot. The Troopers who had lowered their barrels during the exchange, raise the blasters to honor the order. 

 

“Well, it was a pleasure,” Poe huffs. A small choking cough escapes his throat.

 

Finn recognizes the tilt of a Troopers head, the familiar tilt one gets when receiving a command via the headset inside the helmet.

 

“Somethings up,” Finn says. They should be shot by now. Poe’s back straightens, and Rose huffs in relief; as if guessing the change.

 

“The Supreme Leader has ordered to spare the rebels. We take them to a rendezvous point two clicks west; roll out!” 

 

All three look to each other, their eyes wide. Finn especially. His thoughts running rampant.

  
_Oh gods, Rey. What did you do..._

 


	4. Chapter 4

Finn is walking ahead, steadily. Poe is propping up Rose with his shoulder; hand bound in restraints. Their slower gait earning a stern shove from the Trooper behind them. Hux treks not far behind, and not without a rather obvious sweat on his brow.

“Sir, I can take your coat,” a Trooper offers. Hux simply swivels and scowls. They resume the unbearable hike up the side of the mountain.

Finn is searching. Looking at the gravel, layered atop the smooth sedimentary, and just ahead he spots it. His breath catches in his throat. _Rey…_

He runs ahead and bends over to grab her staff, difficult as it was with the cuffs. Nearby is her satchel and other supplies. They lay between two ancient lava-formed pillars. Underneath her light shawl is the beginning of hurried footprints leading up and over an incline that must be the ridge. He runs ahead again, a Trooper calling out for him to halt. But Poe stands between the Trooper and Finn.

Finn’s boots slip as the gravel slides over smooth sediment. His cuffs awkwardly clank against the medal of the shaft he holds.

“Rey!” He calls out, the desperation in his voice palpable. He makes it over the ridge, Poe not far behind him, and with an ungraceful halt, they both stare at the same fixed point. Their eyes straining as much as their minds, as they watch Rey and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren amble toward them. Then Rey lifts her eyes.

“Finn!” She screams, finally returning his call. Her eyes widen in fear and excitement. She bursts ahead, and collides violently against Finn’s chest, “They haven’t hurt you have they?”   

“Not even if they tried,” he smiles warmly at his friend. His heart hammering with happiness that she was finally here and in front of him. His eyes look over her shoulder, as a dark cloud gains ground, “Kylo Ren.”

Rey’s own heart speeds up, for many reasons. But the main one was the tremor of malice she felt in the force. The sheer possessiveness. It shakes her to her core, as she realizes that this intense protectiveness invokes more than just disgust. Just then Rose falls at the top of the ridge, and Rey is blessedly able to escape the glaring showdown happening over her shoulder.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

Rey runs to aid Rose. Her hands gently peel back a few layers of Rose’s tunic, there’s a bleeding laceration, most of it cauterized by the laser blast that hit her. 

“I need to get her inside,” Rey says aloud. Finn lets his gaze off Ren, but not without an unspoken threat he’s sure Kylo could hear through the Force.

“Is there a medikit in your sack?” He moves quickly to get behind Rose to help prop her up. When she winces from the contact Finn’s face loses all tension from the previous encounter and is completely focused on Rose. Her small hand reaches up to touch his; reassuring him she is okay.

“No, but there is a medical bay inside the hangar just below us, and I’m sure the First Order can lend a droid.”

Rey says this with such confidence that all parties surrounding them balk. Poe’s brows knit together with inexplicable apprehension. Hux sputters an indignant rejection. And Finn’s eyes wander aimlessly and worriedly- afraid a Trooper was going to abide an unspoken command to execute them all. 

The only unfazed party, was none other than the Supreme Leader. His eyes meet Rey’s in a quick, almost imperceptible, acknowledgement. Then with a firm gaze upon Hux he gave the order.

“Send for a medical droid, and supplies- I’m sure our own Troops need treatment.”

Hux, gobsmacked, opens his mouth like a gungan out of water. But he acquiesces as he whips up a swift and palpably bitter hand. Behind him a Sergeant Trooper comms the ships orbiting the planet. An audible, though indecipherable, response hums from a headset inside the helmet, and all present Resistance members’ shoulders slump in relief.

Hux stomps past the prisoners. His gaze locked ahead, but his mouth and shoulder purposefully close to the unmasked Supreme Leader.

“I hope this is favorable for the Order, _Supreme Leader_ ,” he hisses. When he feels a slight pressure from an invisible hand upon his carotid artery, Hux coughs awkwardly. Kylo steps back to look him in the eye. 

Ren speaks to all present, “It seems that the Resistance is privy to information that would benefit the First Order greatly. I think we ought to hear them out... As _Supreme Leader_ , I know when to concede when an enemy may be friendly. The Jedi can take care of her friends while the First Order takes Liberty with the newfound base. Our systems are far more superior and will prove more fruitful for what I believe will be a complicated maneuver. We’ll reconvene in the Command Center in an hour.”

“And what if they run?” Hux hisses…

“If they don't cooperate, I’ll debrief you myself- and the rebels will be shot.” Finn hears the hollowness in the statement. He watches the Supreme Leader closely as the cloaked menace makes eye contact with the few rebels, his own included.

Poe steps forward then, "That won't be necessary,  _Ren_. We will cooperate on our own. But only because there is bigger fish to fry. But after- when this is all done- we expect negotiations of peace as proper thanks for saving your hide." 

Ren’s eyes move from Poe's face, only to lock onto Rey’s own, and they nod in agreement. Her not so indifferent expression worries Finn. His dark brown eyes try to meet her hazel, but she’s intentionally overly attending to Rose’s wound. The First Order ranking officers decent into the base below; leaving only a few armed guards. They are only alone for a mere ten minutes before a shuttle lands below and medi-droids roll out, along with other medical officers. 

Rose is placed on a hovering stretcher, and carried away into the shaft door. They all enter the hall of the bunker and are directed to an alcove not far from the control room and med-bay.

Rey feels eyes on her and looks up. She catches a glimpse of Ren's black cloak billowing behind him, as he turns to return overseeing the First Order personnel start up the data systems. She gulps. Poe insists on accompanying Rose, and follows close after the medical team, to ensure that her health isn’t "mysteriously" sabotaged by a first order droid. His confused and apprehensive eyes looking back at the Jedi and their defective trooper. The shaft doors of their haven close, with the Troopers outside, and Finn finally has the chance to confront her.

“Don’t,” she walks past him to open her satchel and dump out what appears to be cleaning gear for her saber. He half steps back. He wasn’t aware her powers had evolved to mind reading.

“I can’t mind read, by the way... Yet,” Rey scoffs sweetly in response to his elevated heart rate, “I just know you- and your feelings.”

“Rey, this is insane!” He blurts out. How else can he put it?

“We don’t have a choice,” She says as she ruffles with her supplies on a maintenance counter. Dragging a silk cloth across the metal frame of the saber’s hilt.

“I don't believe that! What aren't you telling me?” he watches her shoulders slump, her palms rest on the counter. She’s posed as if in prayer… Perhaps she was.

“Rey?” Finn is shaking, he has a feeling he knows what she is about to say and it scares him to his core, “You know we can do this… We can defeat Palpatine ourselves.”

Her head bobs up and down. As if giving in to that reality. She knows it is true; that if the Galaxy just knew- then their rebellion would be reborn… But then her head begins to shake no.

“We’d get enough support, you’re right. There’d be enough hope for people to reignite a decent stand against the Emperor… But at what cost? We could get rid of the dark side. Get rid of the Sith, once and for all… But what then? There’d still be the First Order… What then?” She turns to face him now, her bottom lip worrying between teeth before she speaks again, “This cycle would just keep going.”

“Yes- but then people wouldn’t want the First Order anymore,” Finn huffs out, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “They’d see the terror of the Emperor, and they’d never want that again.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Rey scoffs, “As long as we live in a Galaxy of both light and dark, you will also have the strong and weak, Finn… There will always be people who will trade their lives, liberty, and loyalty for stability- to be comfortable and assured that they won't have to debate freedom and life. The First Order has to end in some other way than war… War breeds that desperation. Conflict will always give the Darkside a foothold.” 

Finn’s eyes fill with tears. He knows a part of what she says is true. But the lives of his brethren and sistren in the Order, and the innocent lives taken, taken by this abhorrent regime… It makes a horrible place in his heart click out of place.

“This isn’t you,” Finn says; the disgust in his voice palpable. Rey looks him in the eye. And she realizes that she spoke too soon. It was all true, but she should have waited all the same. She is about to speak, to explain, when she sees his eyes and the message he is conveying. Rey sees the betrayal, for more than just her previous words- and she _feels_ his accusations. 

_Ren…_

Before she can explain, he storms off.

“Finn!” Rey cries out. Her eyes begin to glisten. She's not given the chance to worry about the crumbling friendship, the tears subsiding, as a dark humming crawls up her neck. It’s sinister and predatory, it feels as if it had had a sneering face. The vibration feels like a gross, violating chuckle…

_He won’t understand… None of them will…_

Her spine shivers violently, and with an overwhelming  _whoosh_ the voice and grime feeling are gone. And in its place, she feels _him_.

_Rey?_

“Rey?” Poe rushes to her side as he sees her stumble. His hands catch her arm, and he helps her to a stool nearby. His mouth opens in concern but he is interrupted. Hux and his pompous nose whisk through the door, his ultra-shiny leather squishing as his maneuvers into the small space.

“The First Order are ready in the command center. I suggest you move now, or miss your merciful opportunity to save your necks,” he sniffs; the false sense of power polluting his unprepossessing face.

“Whatever you say cap’n,” Poe quips. Rey smirks before she straightens up to move past the General. Poe scuffles and digs through his sack to pull out a canister.

“Here,” he tosses the can to the General, “it's a special powder to help with the heat- and uh- sweat…”

“I have no need for it,” Hux scoffs, though he makes no move to give it back. Poe smirks, widening his eyes in a mirthful acquiescence. 

“Suit yourself cap,” Poe salutes him, leaving with Rey.

“It’s General!”

They’re halfway out the door when they hear a pop and hiss of a seal opening, followed by a sigh of relief.

“Are you ready for this?” Poe asks, earnestly. Rey looks ahead, down the hall where she feels drawn. Three distinctive words echoing in her mind; Leia’s voice… Rey purses her lips in resolution.

“We have to be,” and with that they enter the Control Room. Where a company of Troopers circle a holoport with the Galaxy’s map projected above them. An ominous red dot pulsing on a fixed point. Finn and Rose stand to the side. Finn is terse, Rose is ready and hopeful. And then there’s _him._  

As usual, his face gives away nothing. But his Force hides nothing from her; his eyes hide nothing. Both are fixated and pouring intensely into her. If she wasn't pinned to the spot by all of the other eyes and emotions, she would have shivered. From what, she would never say…

The Supreme Leader speaks, the only voice to cut through the tense air, “Let’s Begin.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 4 (part 2)

_ The following day… _

 

_ Hello good people tuning in to this broadcast, we have the honor to relay an urgent message from the Supreme Leader.  _

_ “Good People of our peaceful and prosperous alliance, as Supreme Leader of the First order, it brings me nothing short of joy to confirm to you- the Resistance is dead.  _

_ A successful raid and capture on an outer rim planet has led to the irrefutable eradication of the few remaining rebels. It was the final step to ensure we can continue our march toward a uniform and peaceful Galaxy.  _

_ We are now to set base on Chandrila. Where we will forge and fortify policies that allow all citizens of our great nation to prosper and live without fear. To Chandrila, for those who hope to contribute most to our great reform.We can now allow our spark of hope to become the fire that will light the way towards a future of genuine peace.” _

_ Bzzzt. _

 

The broadcast disconnects, and the monitors fizzle out. The First Order officers and troopers surrounding the mini set salute the Supreme Leader. A nervous technician and one of the writers congratulates the Masked leader.

“Dameron,” Ren ignores the sycophants, cursing out the pilot's name. Poe steps up, a mirthful smirk painting his face, listening intently to the mechanical voice of the perturbed leader, “That better work.”

Rey watches his cloaked shoulders roll. She can feel the thickening air of chagrin. Her own cheeks had warmed during the speech, second handedly. 

“That was quite the impressive show of authority,  _ Supreme Leader _ ,” Poe quips; not even bothering to hide his satisfaction that the leader of the First Order is clearly  _ not _ a fan of public speaking.

Kylo Ren turns to look at the writers in their eyes, “If there had been one more word, rest assured, you would face execution.”

The writers trembles,and shakes their heads profusely in response to the threat.

“Why Chandrila?” Finn demands. Stepping forward. Back straight. Though Rey knows the posture strains his rehabilitated injury. Ren swivels angrily towards the defective Trooper.

“I would assume your educational programs would have made you aware of tactical approaches to combat. If so you could hardly disagree with the advantageous position- to the desired location of resource preparation for assault. We would be far enough to seem inconspicuous. And for those of us with  _ Force Sensitivity _ ,” a gloved hand gestures towards Rey, not without the subliminal message that they were above the rest, “We would be far enough and cloaked enough in the life force of others, as not to be in danger of the Emperors influence. At least… we would have a better chance of it.”

Finn’s eyes alight with fury. The idea of following the suggestion and orders of this creature makes his skin crawl.

“It seems we wouldn't have a choice either way,” Finn hisses. 

“No- you  _ don’t _ ,” Ren responds in finality.

Poe moves between Finn and the Supreme Leader, as Finn moves to lunge at the infuriating masked black blob. Poe’s eyes spot a redheaded General slip out of the control room. The action was so distinct that he did not think through his next words.

“I personally love Chandrila. Leia… loved it-” Poe stops, and gulps; remembering that the relationship between the late General and this psychotic Commander in Chief had a very precarious relationship.

The rooms smaller utensils and glass maps begin to tremble as Kylo’s fury begins to boil over.

“Leave,” Rey commands. Her eyes fixed upon the Leader. And no one verbally debates the order, not even ranking officials. The only one to physically fight the scuffling crowd was Finn. The first sign of care he has for his friend since their previous conversation. Rey meets his eyes, and lovingly, she shoves him along with the crowd with her Force.

The doors port doors slide shut with a wave of her hand. And as if in a trance, the sound of the gears clicking shut snaps him out of the state. In a second, the dark room and its blinking mechanical lights are overpowered with the saffron flare of Kylo’s blade. 

His roars are enough to make a weaker person’s ears bleed. But Rey stands there. Hand poised over her own blade. His pants are heavy and the haggard sobs escape through the mechanical filter. The room heats up with the scarred and molten streaks in the metal data systems. And then he stumbles, lit saber in hand, with a final scream.

Rey’s eyes take in his back. Hunched and heaving. The weaved pattern of his vest stretching impossibly- as if all the pain and rage had somehow expanded his already massive frame. Her own chest echoes his labored breaths. She says nothing. But she reaches out to him in the Force. To feel if he was subsiding... He flinches violently away from the gesture. But he lets out one final sniff before straightening; evening his breath.

“They act like they knew her,” the words must taste like venom, they’re so thick with hatred. She can feel the maelstrom of emotions waving off him. The most potent was guilt.

“Did _you_?” she asks… whether to punish him or to know for certain, she doesn’t know. But her jaw sets firmly to make sure he knew she was not here to be a friend.

She expects him to be deflective. To get angry again, but she feels his dejection instead.

“No...” he exhales the admission. The pain is fragrant in the air. It smells and tastes like blood. Metallic and tangy, “No, I didn’t.”

His back straightens then, and the viewport of his mask turns towards her, “Was she at peace?”

She wants to hit him. To pummel his chest and scratch at the metal of his mask; to remind him he had no place to mourn his mother- nor did he get to know if she was at peace. But she instead reaches out to him in the Force.

_ Yes… _

“Show me?” he begs. Quietly.

She stands tall, and approaches him. His mask lowering in time with her advanced position. 

“With all due respect, Ben… I don't think you deserve more than what I’ve given already. You had your chance to make things right. To redeem the hurt you caused both your parents. I know… I know you had your reasons. Demented reasons. But you had a choice. This is mine.”

She can almost hear the proverbial door clang shut, as he steps back from her. They both look down at his still lit saber. The crimson light matching the scorched room around them. He disengages the blade, and pops it back into its holster.

“I forget, Jedi, that you made your choice as well,” he says. Completely devoid of emotion. Leai’s voice decides to echo in her head, she shakes it to get rid of it.  _ Not right now. Some accountability wouldn’t hurt him. _

She feels an ironic scoff in the Force. And it makes her uncomfortable to think that they may be being watched. 

“I thank you for fighting your instinct to kill me, Jedi,” He says facetiously.

“Don’t mention it,” She says, catching an ember as it nearly scorches his pleated sleeve. They both stare intently at the round of her fist. The meat of her palm rests with enough pressure on his arm that she is touching him; frozen to the spot. His chest expands choppily, with a silent and broken breath. She does not breath at all. 

The doors to the command room open then, interrupting the moment; blessedly. Ren stays as he is, looking at her under his mask. Intent on making the position they were in look more intimate than it was… Rey jumps away from him, unintentionally making the moment seem more suspicious than it was.

Poe clears his throat, his eyes meet Rey’s for a moment. The very clear suspicion in his eyes makes her heart hurt, knowing Finn would hear about it.

“Now that you’re done, we better get moving. You wouldn’t want my friends from low places to not see my face on the tarmac when they decide to take a flying leap of faith that you’re calling for their help, and not- you know- trying to kill them…”

Kylo stands there, intently looking over Rey. When it's clear she will not, absolutely  _ not _ , look him in the eye he maneuvers around her and passes Poe.

“It may not be my place,” Poe walks towards her and leans against the opposite side of the map projector, tilting his head to catch her eye, “But when the Resistance meets up with us, they’re going to want to know why our Jedi is on the side of the very enemy we’ve been trying to take out.”

Rey’s eyes lock onto Poe’s. They tense. As does her jaw, “You’re right, it’s not your place.”

Poe leans back with hands up in surrender, “Then I want to know- for my people- what’s the endgame here? Aren’t the Jedi supposed to take out the bad guys?”

“Be good, or die… Is that what you think I should believe?” Rey tries to simplify his insinuation.

“Is it not?” Poe’s voice becomes terse. She can feel his impatience and discomfort with her response. He clearly was not expecting the answer to not be an immediate ‘yes’.

“No. It isn’t,” she says plainly. Rey continues, but rounds the projector to speak to him face to face, “You yourself have killed... Innocent Troopers who only fought for the Order because they were bred, or kidnapped, to be brainwashed to do it. I’ve killed people for a thumb sized portion of food, back on Jakku. There isn’t and shouldn't be an absolute people have to live by. Because eventually we all answer for the choices we have made.”

Poe stands up straighter. Perturbed by her words. Never having thought of his escapades and pilot glory as she had said.

“Just remember who has your back, Rey.”

Rey nods, poignantly ending the conversation. They leave the data systems behind. Walking out to the transport that would take them onto a Destroyer set for Chandrila. Rey held a pit in her stomach… Something felt momentous about this place they were going. And she wasn't sure it was good.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be Reylo! My first and foremost objective is to create a prediction of the upcoming film. Please leave comments and feedback along the way! I may continue to revisit each of the chapters along the way between updates, so I you feel like re-reading for a potentially better read- feel free to do so! You're all amazing! Please enjoy!


End file.
